Creepypasta Wiki:False Positive
__NOWYSIWYG__ Report If you believe your story was marked as spam by mistake please leave a message below. Please upload the story to pastebin and leave a link to it below along with your signature. type=commenttitle break=no buttonlabel=Submit placeholder= preload=Template:False_positive page=User: __TOC__ I made this story for my L. Arts class a few hours before deciding to upload it here. I dn't even know what my story could be a spinoff of... Awesomespace http://pastebin.com/XubShUw6 I didn't make it so much about a videogame being haunted, I don't think it is a "spinoff" of anything either, very general rules limit creativity, even if the mods don't like it and that's not too right for a sight about fictional stories MisterEus http://pastebin.com/e8GenEw7 A theory about heaven and hell Just a theory about reality and existance. What is this a spin off of? http://pastebin.com/PqsrAryd --Majorian175 (talk) 17:14, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- =ReitannaSeishin= I dunno how this could be a spinoff, maybe because the title happens to be similar to another? I actually had to change the title because of a pre-existing one. http://pastebin.com/bHzfRgvf I've actually wanted to write this for a long time, and finally got around to it. it's not meant to be a spinoff to anything. and just to mention, it's not meant to be like the movie "the purge." the settings and situations are different. sorry if I sound demanding, I don't mean to. ._. --ReitannaSeishin (talk) 21:08, November 17, 2013 (UTC)ReitannaSeishin Soymodelo111 http://pastebin.com/6Xd8ZkQh I wrote this story many years ago and never took the idea from another story. This is not a spinoff. Any similarity the filter sees to another story is purely coincidental Soymodelo111 (talk) 21:38, November 17, 2013 (UTC)Soymodelo111 Chris Houlihan http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Zelda:_Chris_Houlihan I know this is original because there is no story about this game on this wiki. With your permission, I would like to feature it here on the Creepypasta wiki. --The Gloved One (talk) Batatinha the Clown http://pastebin.com/Vv0r4fAX Notes: I created this creepypasta today, I took inspiration from my childhood fears and a personal experience. If it looks like an already made Pasta I am sorry. --Themanbehindthemask (talk) 15:08, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ??? Man Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/TXri0Uuy Username: Linkinator01 Automatic filter thinks this is a spinoff. Dark Mirrors http://pastebin.com/mW6hWCSD Datafragment Looks like the automatic filter thinks this is a spinoff. Cindy Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/4EiywREj Title: Cindy Username: Spartan a4 Other Info: umm Im not trying to spinoff anything Wario Land 3: The Hidden Figure Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/pTDfkXJ4 Title: Wario Land 3: The Hidden Figure Username: KRokon Other Info: Tried to post this, but it was flagged as a spinoff, inless pasta's like this aren't allowed Animal Crossing: New Queen Pastebin URL: Link Title: Animal Crossing: New Queen Username: Chosenbap Other Info: I am sorry to bother you, but the spam/spinoff filter seems to think that my pasta is a spinoff, but I can assure you that it's not. The Journal of My Name Pastebin URL: Link pastebin.com/gs01PXPh Title: The Journal of My Name Username: User: Brokenkenya Other Info: The only inspiration I had for this was when my dad actually did take me fishing, and nothing else. I'm sorry if this is similar to another Pasta, but I guarantee you I have not read it, so this is completely original. Please get back to me as soon as possible, I worked really hard on this. -Brokenkenya Posting Troubles Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/q3tvzrCA Link Title: Mario Tennis: Game Over Username: KingStone3385 Other Info: Hey I am trying to post a pasta but it keeps saying that I am either violating the Spinoff rules or has been marked as spam or harmful. I assure you It is original. Please help. Thanks. BTW it is called Mario Tennis: Game Over. Drown Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/LEA5jkby Title: Drown: A Crossover Creepypasta Username: Combodombie Other Info: Superman 44 Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/JqggxtLj Title: Superman 44 Username: Yomanlistenup Other Info: Dunno what's it's spinning off from, I didn't really write it that way, named differently than before but since I cannot submit it anyway, I might as well ask for assistance here. Disney: Ariel's punishment Pastebin URL: [http://pastebin.com/WytNkKEs Title: Disney: Ariel's punishment Username: Kyomotion Other Info: If it does look like a spin off I would like to know I thought it was pretty original myself This is extremely clichè and painful to read. Princess Platinum [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) Saria's Song http://pastebin.com/3ZWv7WS6 Saria's Song InsanityUnderHats I hope mine doesn't count as a spinoff. I tried to make it original and I hope I didn't use too many Cliches. Silver's Save File Glitch Pastebin URL: Link Title:Silver's Save File Glitch Username:Masckerdoom Other Info:Please just let me upload this it's very important to me and I read all the rules I am not violating any of them please just have mercy No pokèpastas period. Princess Platinum [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) The Shadow bot Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/NBRxEeLc Title: The Shadow Bot Username: AnonymousMask Other Info: If there is anything that I need to change in order for this to be posted please let me know. Father Death Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/YmKMU67Q Title: Father Death Username: Marsh0l0mew Other Info: I don't see how this is a spinoff of anything; this was a spontaneous idea that came up in my head late at night last night... I'll add it ASAP. Princess Platinum [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) : Since I can't find any evidence that Plat here created this page, I'll go ahead and upload this. : Disregard that. — LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:37, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Red In The Face Pastebin URL: pastebin.com/NZk6Yt5m Name:Red In The Face User:demian742 Other Info:Red in the face has nothing to do with any other creepypastas.It is completely original. Slenderman Is Real Username: Zunadzir (editing minor grammatical errors in a section) Unable to pastebin due to work proxy. URL: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Slenderman_Is_Real : Take this to Spinoff Appeal. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:37, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Follow the Train Name: Follow the Train Username: MrEstrogen URL: http://pastebin.com/5S9jiJER Other Info: Dear Cindy; I'm writing to you because your automated system is claiming my pasta is a spin off, to something else. Whether or not this is true, I have do not know, but I can assure you this story has been 100% written from the ground up by myself, revolving around a mission from Grand Theft Auto, San Andreas. I appreciate your time and I hope you can get back to me as soon as possible. -Matthew Super Luigi U Theory I don't understand, all I did was write a theory. What could I possibly be spinning off? (PS, I can't figure out how pastebin works. : We can't accept what you don't show us. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:37, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Denial http://pastebin.com/ukmesY88 I honestly don't understand... InsomniacWriterr Sonic 2: The Demonic Hedgehog Pastebin URL: '''http://pastebin.com/iSpYTsuL '''Title: Sonic 2: The Demonic Hedgehog Username: TheWildRenegade Other Info: Well...it says I'm trying to make a spin off of something, and I'm not very sure what, or it will give me a report saying that my story was...harmful? I'm sorry to be a bother, but...Uh, if you could get back to me, that'd be great! : Please see this. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:37, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Metallica: Creeping Death http://pastebin.com/1KSUNkUc Apparently there's something wrong with the title? Please get back to me soon, this pasta is suposed to be timed with the release of their movie. I, Da Cashman (talk) 23:06, September 27, 2013 (UTC) The Busy World of Richard Scary Lost Episode Here's the link Unfortunately, I cannot make a creepypasta article on this because it was for some odd reason described as a spinoff. Can someone help me? User:TVBIsHayley 00:57, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Bob The Killer (MrFlipMaster12 (talk) 02:11, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Mrflipmaster12) Hi I made a pasta on my bday and I try to get it up here heres the pasta removed Sonic the Hedgehog: True Hollywood Story Pastebin URL: '''http://pastebin.com/RDfZap21 '''Title: Sonic the Hedgehog: True Hollywood Story Username: Vato21 Other Info: I was just attempting to make a quick edit to my pasta due to feedback from a user, and it wouldn't allow me to. Lost Futurama Episode Lost Futurama Episode Title: Lost Futurama Episode Username: Nobody578 http://pastebin.com/4ak5LLqe Other Info: Sorry if it seems like a spinoff or spam. Its not and I thought of all of this myself. The 'Good' Doctor Pastebin Url: http://pastebin.com/6TASiBLU Name of story: The 'Good' Doctor Username: TheWildRenegade info.: I made this story today, and it is said to be a spin off. I don't know what I'm spinning off, but I assure you, I'm not. http://pastebin.com/w9sx6VgQ Name: Dylan Frost Username: dfrost14 Masky was not listed on your spinoff list, and I don't believe I was doing a spinoff of masky, those aren't even his real details. The Scariest Zelda Game Ever I created the story completely as a trollpasta, where basically everything is normal ash's dad Its on my profile. But it is mostly just a theory about ash's dad so it really is spam then tell me personally. Misty the killer removed : Use Pastebin next time. Also, no. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:11, October 10, 2013 (UTC) this pokemon cannot be killed to whom, it may concern i recently attempted to upload my story about an event that happened to me whilst playing pokemon stadium, you have marked this as spam but it isnt. Thanlks for taking your time to read this and i hope you change it so it is not marked as spam, kind regards lachlan The Heart Breaker Link: The Heart Breaker Username: heartbreaker1 It said it was a spam, spinoff, and harmful to the wiki, when I am 99.9% positive that it is not. play.yaoscraft.net removed : Do not post the entire text of the story here. Next time, copy and paste it on to Pastebin or a similar offsite resource and link it here. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:07, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Aura.exe (EDIT) Pasta: Aura.exe I just wanted to add some edits that make the story much better. Here's the paste bin of the work I did. http://pastebin.com/vKMaMTw4 My Username : ninjas-in-a-box It tells me that I can't add the edits because of some sort of filter or that the pasta is spin off or blacklist material. I just want to add somethings to give a new breathe of life into this thing. : Take this to Spinoff Appeal. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:37, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Shy Guy Pasta: Shy Guy OP was Skinwalker111 but he accidentally deleted his entire story trying to add categories. I was going to fix it but it weas counted as a spin-off. However, this pasta was already accepted so if it could be reverted to it's original state that would be appreciated http://pastebin.com/AUbZdhpK My Username : Mistfire333, OP was Skinwalker but he accidentally deleted his entire story --Let the Mist engulf you and drown you in the Shade... 22:51, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Dag's Death Link here: http://tvbrobotnik.deviantart.com/art/CREEPYPASTA-Dag-s-Death-411318056 This is my newly improved Pasta on The Angry Beavers. I wanted to paste on this wiki, but they called this a spinoff, when it isn't even a spinoff. --TVBIsHayley (talk) 16:55, November 3, 2013 (UTC) SCP-087 http://pastebin.com/1iePP4Ek NÖ I am nÖt scared!!! (talk) 23:01, November 24, 2013 (UTC) The curse of Humpty Dumpty I know the title is a bit lame but give it a chance. xD http://pastebin.com/Kvit31yQ Creator:Finn Murtons Signature doesn't work but this should get you to my profile instead Poem For Who Cheated Death This is a poem written by by me. I don't understand why I can't post this here so I made an appeal. http://pastebin.com/sAWfGdej Creator:lordzander User:lordzander (talk) 2:02, December 04, 2013 (UTC)